The present invention relates to a reaction support incorporating multiple recipients for testing liquid doses.
It is known, for example in biology, immunology, etc . . . , that it is necessary to subject a plurality of doses of liquids, such as blood, serum, etc . . . simultaneously to the action of reagents, to enable this liquids to be classified.
To this end, reaction supports, or so-called TERASAKI plates, are already known, which are constituted by a transparent rectangular plate in which are provided a plurality of recesses arranged in rows and columns. Each of these recesses forms an open recipient in which a dose of liquid and the corresponding reagent or reagents can be introduced. The results of the action of the reagents (for example the formation of agglomerates) appear on the transparent bottom of the recesses, where they are detected optically and/or electronically.
Such reaction supports are widely used and are entirely satisfactory. However, they cannot be used in the event of the reactions requiring stirring or centrifugation, since the liquid in the recesses then risks being projected from the recesses. Moreover, they do not lend themselves well to automatization of the tests made on the liquid doses.